


You're embarassing me!

by shsl_fangirl24



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, KasuAri are in love, Lesbians, prove me wrong, soft, typical Arisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_fangirl24/pseuds/shsl_fangirl24
Summary: Arisa and Kasumi have their first date (without any of them mentioning it'll be a date beforehand) and it's partially awkward, but they  love each other, so it's fine.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	You're embarassing me!

Arisa had been waiting for about 15 minutes, when Kasumi eventually arrived. She was annoyed. Kasumi was the one who had invited her, what made her think it was alright to take her time? It was really warm, the temperature continuously increasing, so they had wanted to go and eat ice cream together to cool down a little. When Arisa realized it was only going to be the two of them, she panicked. That did sound like a date, didn't it? She didn't know what to wear and it took her almost an hour to figure out which shoes to pick.

Since the others weren't there, Kasumi would automatically dedicate more attention to Arisa, so she had wanted to impress her by looking absolutely stunning. Of course she would never admit that to her though. She had picked a cute, blue top and a white skirt, decorated with little flowers. She had attempted to style her hair, but soon changed her mind. She didn't want to make blatant hom much effort flowed into preparing for meeting Kasumi. Admittedly, she was both nervous and excited. Arisa wasn't certain whether they were having a date or they were just hanging out as friends, but being with Kasumi in general brought her joy.

However, she quickly grew impatient when Kasumi was late. Did that indicate she didn't actually care about seeing Arisa? The thought made Arisa doubt herself. What if Kasumi had already forgotten all about it and had made other plans? Well, maybe she just missed her train or she's helping an old lady to cross the street, Arisa was probably too presumptuous.

After a couple of minutes, she perceived Kasumi approaching and internally sighed in relief, while she simultaneously panicked and tried to compose appropriate things to say to her. While she was deep in thought, she didn't notice how close Kasumi had gotten to her, until she put a hand on her shoulder and cheerfully said: "Hey, Arisa. You look so pretty!" Startled, Arisa flinched and pushed Kasumi away. Kasumi just laughed. After Arisa comprehended what Kasumi had just said, her cheeks flushed bright red and she stammered around. "Cut-cut it out, you idiot!" She was happy that her efforts had been appreciated, but there was no way she would actually admit that.

Kasumi's outfit wasn't exactly outstanding in comparison to what she was usually wearing, but Arisa always thought she was pretty, and the white shorts were complementing her legs. Kasumi had a hand behind her back, implying that she was carrying something in it.

Kasumi stretched out her arm and planted a flower into Arisa's palm. It was a lilac. "I saw this flower on my way here and it reminded me of you, you're both beautiful. Besides, it's only normal to bring a gift to a date, right?" How could Kasumi say stuff like that with a straight face?

"I-I, this-this is a date? It really is?" Arisa was stuttering and looked away. "I-I never agreed to that!", she added.

"Well, if you don't want this to be a date, it doesn't have to be. I just this was a little intimate and I'd also really love to consider this a date." Kasumi was sincere, her voice also showed the slightest hint of disappointment. 

"It's not like I don't want this to be a date, I-I'm just surprised is all. Be-besides, why are you so late?" She sounded less accusatory than she had intended to, and she couldn't stop stuttering like an idiot.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Arisa, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. There was a kid who couldn't find her parents and I couldn't leave her like that, so I stopped to help her", Kasumj explained.

Arisa just thought about how typical thay was of her, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at Kasumi. How could she?" Well, I'll forgive you this once, so consider yourself lucky!" After a short pause, she continued by saying: Thanks for the flower. It's embarrassing, but I really like it." She lifted it to her nose and smelled it, it was a comforting scent.

Kasumi beamed at her. "No problem! And yes, I do consider myself lucky to be spending time with you." Arisa gulped. How could she always be so shameless and say such embarrassing things out loud? But she couldn't ignore the way her heart fluttered at Kasumi's words. Or the gesture with the flower.

"Alright, then. Let's go and get that ice cream. I'm sweating." Kasumi outstretched her hand, giving Arisa the opportunity to take it. She was surprised, but took her up on the offer. She couldn't prevent a bright smile from sneaking onto her face. "Since this is now a date, let's do things that people do when they're on dates", Kasumi suggested. Arisa merely nodded, squeezing Kasumi's hand a little.

They slowly wandered to the ice cream parlor, talking about trivial stuff and laughing together. When they entered the shop, Kasumi held the door open for Arisa, making her blush and say something like "You're so sappy, Kasumi!". Arisa actually enjoyed being cherished by her crush, but that's a secret she'd never tell. Kasumi ordered chocolate flavored ice cream and Arisa picked a watermelon flavored one. Kasumi insisted on paying, which made Arisa blush once again, but she eventually gave in and let her pay. She made Kasumi promise that she could pay the next time, to which Kasumi agreed. She said: "Oh, Arisa, you want to have another date with me? I love that you're planning ahead. I'm flattered." And if course, Arisa's cheeks kept getting redder and redder, much to her dismay. Kasumi was just chuckling at her. The shop assistant was simply smiling at them, secretly thinking they're adorable together.

After they left the shop, the two of them sat down on a bench to eat their ice cream. Kasumi wanted to have a taste of Arisa's, but instead of asking for permission, she just bent forward and licked it. Arisa's face went beet red.

"You idiot! This was basically a kiss! Well..., since you stole some of my ice cream, it's only fair if I get to taste yours as well!" So Kasumi waved it around in front of her face, making her try to reach it. She failed miserably. "You're so funny, idiot!", was all Arisa said, but she had a grin plastered onto her face, not being able to conceal her true emotions.

At some point, Arisa's cheeks were a little brown, stained with Kasumi's ice cream. Kasuni just laughed a little, then utilized her thumb to wipe it off of Arisa's face. "This is such a cliche", Arisa complained, but the lingering feeling of Kasumi's touch made her heart beat faster.

When they were finished with their ice cream, they slowly made their way to the train station, neither of them willing to say goodbye yet.

"Hey, Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"I-I had a lot of fun today, thanks for inviting me."

"Aw, no problem, let's do this again sometime, just the two of us, alright."

Arisa nodded. The she mustered up her courage to say something she had wanted to confess for a while.

"Kasumi, I like you. A lot. I know I don't always act like it, but I just want you to this, so you don't have a wrong impression of me. In fact, I really, really, really like you, you understand, right? I mean, the way that you would like-"

Arisa was cut off by Kasumi snickering. "I know, Arisa, I figured that out myself. You're so cute. Oh god, I love you, too."

"Wai-wait, I never even mentioned the word 'love'!"

Kasuni grinned. "But that's what you mean, isn't it?"

Arisa blushed and spluttered around. Kasumi suddenly bent forward and captured Arisa's lips in a kiss, a hint of a blush on her own cheeks while Arisa was beet red for what felt like the tenth time that day. It was a short kiss and Arisa was speculating that she may just be dreaming, but then Kasumi did it again, making her mind shut out completely. That kiss was a little longer, both of them delicately moving their lips against each other, Arisa not even caring about the fact that they were in public. It felt really good, but it was a little awkward as well, since it was both of their first kisses. When they had to separate, they smiled at each other, feeling line the entire world was just revolving around them.

"Let's do this again soon, alright?", were Kasumi's parting words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I adore KasuAri, so I had to write a story about them.


End file.
